Activated carbon is utilized in many industrial applications for process stream purifications as well as pollution control.
Activated carbon can take the form of a shaped body, or a coating on a substrate, or as granules.
One method of making activated carbon is to carbonize a carbon precursor such as a synthetic resin, followed by activation.
Activated carbon coated inorganic honeycombs have been discussed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,451,444. The cordierite honeycombs are coated with a synthetic polymeric precursor to carbon. The polymer infiltrates the porous honeycomb and forms an interpenetrating network structure.
Thermosetting synthetic resins are preferred because of low cost and water solubility. The activated carbon coated honeycombs obtained by carbonizing and activating the carbon coat on the cordierite honeycombs have high adsorption capacity, high strengths, and ability to perform at high temperatures.
The present invention provides an activated carbon product with improved adsorption properties.